


All I Ever Wanted

by bubble_bobb



Category: NCT (Band), Way V (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking, bad love confessions, the underage ones don't drink much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Kun always wanted something more but he knows that he can't get it...maybe





	All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> i'm sorry for any mistakes, and i hope you enjoy!  
> i love you all so much and bye! <3  
> (cross-posted to wattpad)

"Let's play never have I ever!"

 Jay yelled from the kitchen as he poured himself and Lucas a drink. 

"But Mark can't drink."

 Mark turned his head towards the oldest ,that was seated beside him, and frowned. 

"Hyung, i'm 22 already...."

 Taeil opened his mouth but shut it quickly and nodded. 

"Good idea! Kun, you first!"

 Hendery shouted from the couch at Kun who was sitting in front of him on the ground. 

"Why me?"

 Yangyang rolled his eyes and kicked the other lightly. 

 "Stop being a bitch and start."

 Hendery laughed and slapped Yangyang's arm causing him to hiss and laugh shortly after. 

"Okay! So... never have I ever... had a threesome?"

 Everyone looked at each other, not noticing how Jay slowly put the plastic cup to his lips and drank a bit. 

"No way!"

 Jay closed his eyes and cursed under his breath _'fuck'_ .

"Who was it?"

 Lucas laughed, leaning back against the couch. Jay glared at the younger and huffed. 

"None of your business."

 "You're no fun." 

Jay rolled his eyes and smirked. 

"My turn. Never have I ever kissed a  _guy_."

 Lucas looked back at the older with a shocked expression, seeing the older shrug with a smile.

 "Fuck you! You gotta drink too you know that?"

 Kun looked at Lucas with wide eyes and opened mouth, mouthing a quiet 'what?' Lucas laughed and raised his index finger, putting the red cup to his lips and sipping the liquid in it. He wiped his mouth and turned to Kun.

 "Remember how we went to Ukraine? And we played all the fucked up games Mark thought of?"

 Kun stopped for a second but nodded shortly after. 

"Well, one of them ended with me and this fucker kissing, i think that you were already asleep though."

 Mark hummed and Kun's eyes glistened and he nodded again, turning his head to look at Jay. 

"I still feel like throwing up when I think about it."

 Lucas murmured, taking another sip from his cup. Yangyang put his cup down and looked over at everyone, almost all of them were drinking, all of them except for Kun. 

"Damn, we can't get Kun to drink."

 Yangyang said with a smile and everyone hummed. Lucas's eyes went wide as he looked at the older boy beside him.

 "Wait, you haven't? Like, ever?"

 Kun blushed and shook his head, making Hendery gasp. Mark turned his head towards the older and laughed. 

"Calm down, not everyone is as gay as you are."

 Jay and Yangyang choked on their drinks as they began laughing loudly while Taeil started giggling on the floor beside them. Hendery huffed and crossed his arms. 

"Hold up, we still need to fix that Kun hasn't ever kissed a guy."

 Kun turned his head towards the younger in shock and shook his head while raising his hands and shaking them. Taeil whined and began throwing his hands everywhere as he talked.

 "You have to! I need you to drink a least a little. Because you're so 'pure' ."

 "I'll do it!"

 Jay suggested and slowly stood up to his feet but Lucas glared at him from the floor and shook his head, causing him to sit back down with a frown. 

"No, i'll do it, right?"

 Kun's ears flushed and he looked at Mark, seeing him fake-gag. Kun rolled his eyes and looked at Lucas who was leaning closer with a smirk playing on his lips. Maybe it was the alcohol that made him do this stupid decision. Kun looked at the younger once again, seeing him mouth a quiet  _'c'mon'._  He looked at his cup and drank everything left in one gulp, making everyone in the room make some kind of noise. He then leaned closer to Lucas, pressing his lips against his for a split second, before Lucas pulled back and Kun began panicking,  _did I do something wrong?_  He didn't really have time to think before Lucas kissed him again, for longer this time.

Everyone in the room was staring at them with wide eyes before they pulled away, a thin string of salvia connecting their lips, and Lucas smirked at Kun's shy reaction. They sat straight again and continued to play. Hendery raised his hand and shouted. 

 "I wanna go next! Never have I ever got so drunk I didn't remember what happened the next day."

 Everyone went quiet before Kun stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter, pouring vodka into his cup. When he gets back, everyone was looking at him and he silently sat down. 

"What? We're still playing, right?"

 He said before putting the cup to his lips and sipping. Lucas looked at him in disbelief. 

"Seriously? When?" 

Kun shook his head and wiped his mouth, he honestly didn't know what to say to the younger, it was a long time ago but it was because of him. His heart was broken into million little pieces when he saw Lucas and some girl in their practice room being all over each other. 

"A long time ago..."

 Kun smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Lucas then nodded and and turned his head towards Hendery, signalling him to continue the game. Hendery nodded and thought for a second before Yangyang leaned close to his ear and whispered something to him. Hendery laughed but shook his head in disagreement. Yangyang shrugged and continued to play with the edge of his cup. 

"Okay, I have one. Never have I ever cheated on my diet."

 Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned in annoyance as they put the cups to their lips, except for Hendery. Yangyang swung his leg and bumped into something soft, he looked over and quickly stood to his feet. When he saw Kun with an empty cup while the liquid was all over his shirt.

 "Oh my God, I am so so sorry."

 "I-It's okay, really." 

Kun laughed as he began to unbutton his shirt but stopped and cursed. 

"What's wrong?"

 Lucas asked as he stood and stepped closer to the boy. 

"I just don't think I have any more clean shirts."

 Lucas hummed before an idea popped inside his head. 

"You can have mine or just take one of my t-shirts."

 Kun blushed but shook his head. 

"Oh c'mon, you need clean clothes, come with me i'll get you something to wear."

 Lucas grabbed Kun's wrist gently and walked into their shared bedroom. When they got inside Lucas opened his closet and hummed. 

"What do I have here, so, shirts, t-shirts, Johnny, tank tops... which one do you want?"

 Lucas laughed. 

"Johnny?"

 Kun laughed and Lucas smiled again. 

"Like, he has to be in the closet, he's totally crazy about Taeil."

 Kun hummed as he began to take his shirt off and laid ït onto his bed. Lucas pulled out an over-sized shirt and looked at Kun. His mouth opened and his ears and cheeks heated up. He didn't know that Kun's body had such curves and looked so soft to touch. Lucas walked over to the older and threw the shirt onto his bed, not letting his eyes leave Kun's face and small figure. He ran his hand along Kun's arm and it was just as smooth as he thought it would be. He noticed the way Kun's breath hitched and he smirked. 

"Yukhei..."

 "Gā, you..."

 Lucas shook his head and picked up the shirt taking it by the bottom hem and pulling it over Kun's head. He let the older put his hands trough the arm holes and looked at him once he was done. 

"Ah, you look so.... cute."

 Kun's face turned red and he slowly sat down onto the bed. Lucas sighed and sat beside him. 

"What's wrong?"

 Kun didn't respond, instead he laid his head onto the younger boy's shoulder and closed his eyes. 

"Have you, ever, wanted to have someone, but... you knew that you couldn't?"

 Lucas frowned and looked at the older in confusion. 

"You mean like, that, I _want_ to but can't?"

 Kun nodded and moved his eyes to look at the younger. He did want to have more than that one kiss, but Lucas was drunk and probably wouldn't remember anything the next morning.

 "Because I for sure did and still do, but I know I can't."

 Lucas laughed nervously and shook his head. 

"Is... is it Doyoung?"

 Kun's head shot back up and he laughed loudly making everyone in the other room turn their heads towards the wall with a questioning look on their faces. 

"No! Of course not!" 

"Then... who?"

 "I can't tell you, you won't even remember half of what happened today."

 Lucas laughed and laid down onto the bed. 

"But I won't forget that I was your first man kiss." 

Kun turned his head and laid down next to the younger, blushing a little.

 "What if.... I told you... that... that it was..."

 Lucas listened closely to the older while he was looking up at the ceiling, was he going to say what Lucas hoped for? Was he finally going to say that he felt the same? Kun took a deep breath and looked at Lucas. 

"You."

 Kun sighed heavily and his eyes watered, he felt like  a heavy rock fell from his heart. Lucas's eyes sparkled with joy and he turned towards the older. 

"And what if... I told you... that I..." 

Kun's confusion was easy to see in his face. He didn't understand why Lucas was still talking to him or why he wasn't disgusted... 

"Liked you too?"

 Kun was taken aback by this, he didn't expect Lucas to say this to him but Lucas was laughing in front of him and he just stared at the younger. Lucas cursed and leaned in, holding Kun's face in his hands as he kissed him again. 

"I. Love. You. Okay? I'm sober enough to tell you that i love you, i think, like i'm sure i like you bu-"

"Just, shut up"

Kun said with a smile as he pulled Lucas closer, pressing his lips against the younger boy's. Lucas smiled against Kun's lips, stroking his face and leaning in more. Kun sighed, letting the other's tongue inside his mouth. 

Kun's tongue battled with Lucas's for a while before he gave in and let the younger take control. Kun wanted to laugh when he could still taste the vodka Lucas had drank before.

They parted and Kun's face went red as soon as he looked Lucas in the eyes. Lucas smiled widely and pressed another quick kiss to his cheek.

"God, you're so cute! We should go back though, I hope they at least cleaned the mess."

 Kun agreed, but Lucas didn't get a chance to exit before a small hand grabbed his wrist. He looked at the older and smiled. Lucas intertwined their fingers and laughed. 

"Is this what you wanted?"

 Kun nodded slowly and they headed back into the living room and their other friends. Now, Kun finally got the love he craved for.

 


End file.
